


In Which Professor Hidgens Is An Interdimensional Being

by LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Cannot Stress that Enough, Swearing, They are so in love, but it's starkid what did you expect, it's overly soft, like p u r e f l u f f, minor mentions to wiggly and Webby and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/pseuds/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt
Summary: Emma tells Paul about a dream she had.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	In Which Professor Hidgens Is An Interdimensional Being

**Author's Note:**

> My Overflowing Pile of Wips: pleaaaseeeee.... write moooorreeeee....  
> New Fic Idea: ...  
> Me, putting on headphones to block out the wips and beckoning to the new fic idea: Come with me, dear, we'll get you written!

It was still quiet when they woke, and only just light enough to count as a morning.

Paul yawned. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm. Had a really weird dream though."

"Yeah?" 

"Mhm."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"What the fuck kinda question is that?" Emma spluttered. "I don't fucking know. Professor Hidgens was an interdimensional being."

Paul snorted. 

"Did you just snort?!"

Paul gracefully avoided the question, causing Emma to grin and mutter an affectionate, "Dweeb" under her breath.

"So Professor Hidgens was an interdimensional being?"

"Yeah, I know right, sounds almost believable." Emma closed her eyes and shuffled closer to Paul. Paul thought he might explode. He hoped that Emma couldn't feel how fast his heart was going. 

He wrapped an arm around her, "I love you."

"Ew! Jesus Christ, dude, stop distracting me! I thought you were the one who wanted to hear about this dream!" Just to mess with him, she laid her head on his chest, with a whispered, "I love you too."

Paul coughed. "Oh of course. Carry on then."

"I guess it really was weird. I just remember him having really vibrant green eyes. He also had a beard? That was green too - looked like a load of fingers coming out of his chin."

"Hm. Weird."

"Yeah, I know! Remind me to tell Hidgens never to grow a beard."

"Noted." Paul ran a hand through her hair, and felt her smile against him. "Anything else happen?"

"Nah, nothing important. There was a bit where he fought a spider though, that was cool." She paused to yawn. "You dream anything?"

"Nope. My brain seems to only let me remember the nightmares."

Emma yawned again. "Oh." She took his hand in both of hers, absent-mindedly playing with his fingers. Paul melted a bit more; it was rare that Emma became so soft. "That sucks."

"Mmm."

"We-" She blinked, "We should get up."

Paul hummed. "There's still time. Go back to sleep, Em."

And so she did. Let's just hope that this time round, Professor Hidgens refrained from becoming an interdimensional being.


End file.
